Aikatsu: Dream! Episode 18/Transcript
Momo: ' A passionate dream of becoming a top idol! Aikatsu! Dream! (We see students walking all around the school, talking to one another cheerfully. Momo is then seen decorating the cafeteria with Chou and some of her other classmates) '''Momo: '(monolouging) It's time! We, the students of Polaris Academy, are going to throw a big Christmas celebration tonight! And we're kicking it off with a performance by our amazing top idol, Madeline! I'm so excited! 'Alice: '''Alright, everyone, we are now going to go over all of the details concerning tonight's Christmas celebration and performance. '''Kaguya: '''First year team A, you were placed in charge of food preparation. Is everything in that aspect complete? (The camera moves to a group of idols standing in the kitchen, including Nozomi) '''Students: '''Yes! '''Alice: '''First year Team B, you were in charge of the gift-giving process. Is everything okay in that regard? (The camera moves to another group of students standing near tables full of wrapped presents, including Sora) '''Students: '''Yes! '''Kaguya: '''Excellent. Now, First year team C, you were placed in charge of decorations. Is everything decorated nicely? (The camera moves back to Momo and Chou's group.) '''Students: '''Yes! '''Kaguya: '''Excellent! Thank you all so much for helping out with the party! I'm sure this'll turn out to be great! '''Momo: '''Wasn't Madeline supposed to perform tonight? Where is she? (The students then look around at each other and whisper, concerned) '''Momo: '''Do you mind if we go up to her palace to look for her? (The scene changes to the Madeline Palace, where all the lights are seen to be turned off, and Chou and Momo looking on in worry) '''Momo: '''She's not here...Where could she be? She'd probably have no other work today, and it's not like her to openly avoid everyone else like this. '''Chou: '''If we don't find her soon, then we'll have to cancel... but it's not like Madeline to cancel a performance, no matter what. '''Momo: '''Yeah, that is strange. (The scene changes to the cafeteria, where everyone was waiting for them.) '''Alice: '''Did you find Madeline? '''Momo: '''No, but we could check the headmaster's office. Who knows, maybe they're talking about the prep too! (Momo and Chou walk out the door and to the headmaster's office) (The two of them try to open the door, only for it to be locked) '''Chou: '(Knocking) Hello? Is Madeline in here? We're going over prep for the performance tonight. 'Madeline: '(muffled) Go away. (Chou and Momo share concerned glances) 'Chou: '''Well, maybe she'll come out later. Come on, let's go tell the others. '''Momo: '''I'm gonna stay, I wanna know what's going on with Madeline. '''Chou: '''So you're just going to eavesdrop on them? '''Momo: '''Yup! '''Chou: '(whispered) Momo! The headmaster and the top idol of the entire school are having a private conversation, and you just decide to eavesdrop? That could get you suspended, or even expelled! 'Momo: '''Madeline is my friend, and something is worrying her, so it's my job to fix it. '''Chou: '''Alright, suit yourself I guess. I'll see you back at the cafeteria. (Momo looks in at the door and listens from a nearby pillar.) '''Augustine: '''Ma chérie, it feels like it's worse than most years... are you sure you're alright to perform tonight? I know Christmas must make things bittersweet. '''Madeline: '(teary-eyed) It's-it's alright. I guess I'm just not adjusted to celebrating Christmas with a new household. But it's alright. It was a good thing you ever told me that you were my dad, and I've gotten used to that thought. '''Madeline: '''Do you think that even if she's not watching, mother will still be able to hear me sing, even from all the way in France? '''Augustine: Of course, chérie. And if you ever need someone to tell you about your mother, you know I'm right there. 'Madeline: '(hugging her father) Thank you, father. 'Augustine: '''There's no need to be so formal, sweetheart. '''Madeline: '''Now, I've got a performance to get ready for, so I'll have to be going now. (Before the door opens, Momo walks back to the cafeteria, and she's out of sight when Madeline walks.) (The scene is back at the cafeteria) '''Chou: '''Well, did you find out what was going on? '''Momo: '''She just needed to have a talk with the headmaster, is all. (Soon following behind Momo is Madeline) '''Madeline: '''Greetings, everyone. I apologize for my absence. (The crowd of girls cheers and is in awe as there is a time skip to that night) (Madeline is seen in front of the dressing room) '''Madeline: '''Mother, I want you to hear my song across the snowy skies. (She puts the cards for the Diamond Fantasy Coord into the slots, and then arrives on stage as the song starts) (Madeline's aura appears) Watashitachi no atama no ue ni korera no hoshi wa, watashitachi no tame ni akaruku kagayakimasu soshite, karera ga ochiru yō ni, anata no kokorowohiraite, negaigoto o shimasu anata no te ni ochiru hoshi, sore wa anata no tame no saindesu anata no negai ga genjitsu ni naru koto ga dekimasu (Madeline performs a Magical Flash) Anata no kokoro no pawā, anata no yume e no kagidesu watashi no negai, anata no negai, (watashitachi no negai) sore wa, itsuka watashitachi no atarashī genjitsu (Madeline performs an Angelic Night) ni naru koto ga dekimasu hoshizora o miagemasu anata ga tsuneni aru koto o yumemite kita hito ni narimasu sorawomiagete,-boshi ga yume ni michite imasu saishūtekini jinsei ni kite iru koto mai merodi (watashi no messēji, watashi no yume) anata wa hoshi ni tōtatsu suru koto ga dekimasu (Madeline performs an Angelic Night) (The crowd cheers, and she waves to them with a smile) '''Alice: '''Alright! With that amazing performance, the Polaris Academy Christmas party will now begin! (The students smile and chat among themselves) (Madeline walks out) '''Madeline: '(whispering as she walks out): Good night, everyone. Merry Christmas. '''Momo: '''You have a Merry Christmas, too, Princess. Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu: Dream! Category:User: SingMeloetta